disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwoga
Mwoga was a recurring antagonist of the 2016 series The Lion Guard. He is a member of a flock of vultures led by Mzingo that resides in the Outlands. Background Personality Unlike Mzingo, he's a bit foolish and quite a coward. He prefers to attack only when the prey is weak. However, he's also sneaky and devious and can scare the other vultures. He takes orders from Mzingo without fail, although is open to questioning him. Physical appearance Mwoga has dark feathers with lighter gray tips at the tip of his wings. He bears a bald head, thin legs, and a large dark yellow beak with a red tip and a chip at the end. He has a few black hairs on his head and black bushy eyebrows. His neck and face are a dull pink and is covered in wrinkles. He also has a fluffy white neck ruff, and his legs are dark yellow with black claws. Role in the series The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mwoga is seen briefly during Tonight We Strike twice. On both occasions, he is perched on a branch near Mzingo. Eye of the Beholder Mwoga is first seen bumping into Ono, whose left eye has been wounded. He is slightly annoyed at this, though becomes inquisitive when he finds out just who Ono is. He returns back to the Outlands, and Mwoga is seen being permitted to join the committee current procedure. When Mzingo says that he hopes Mwoga has a good reason for being late, Mwoga responds that he indeed does. He then reports to Mzingo that a member of the Lion Guard, Ono, cannot see out of one eye. Mzingo is interested by this and decides to study the situation. The Search for Utamu Mwoga in seen in a dead tree with the other members of Mzingo's Committee. After singing the parliamentary anthem, Mwoga spots Fuli lying down below them, and he comments that he hasn't ever seen Fuli when she wasn't running. He asks what's wrong with her, and Mzingo answers that it appears Fuli did not know her limits. He has Mzingo confirm that what Fuli doesn't know is that cheetahs can't run for too long without a rest. Mzingo tells him that since Fuli has no energy, she can't fight back. Mwoga asks if a subcommittee should be formed to discuss attacking Fuli in her weakened state, but Mzingo tells him that this is the one time that they will not follow parliamentary procedure and attack right away. The vultures gather around Fuli, who orders them to back off and warns them that they don't want any part of her. Mzingo replies that they do, and Mwoga adds that he wants a leg. When Mzingo tells Fuli that she can't fight back due to her low energy, Mwoga questions whether or not she can. Mzingo assures him that she cannot and asks who is in favor of attacking from all sides. Mwoga agrees, along with the rest of the flock. However, when the vultures attack Fuli, they are stopped by the Lion Guard. Ono attacks Mzingo, pecking him on the head repeatedly while Mwoga cries out in pain. He is then blown away by Kion's Roar. Baboons! Mwoga, Mzingo and another vulture circle around a Baby Baboon and soon give chase. After a vote, they swoop down to attack, but Mwoga is halted by Ono, who flies up to greet him. When his leader is stopped by Beshte, the vultures yield to the Guard and fly away. A bit later, they start to circle again, with Mzingo having sworn that he saw their target from earlier. Once they hear the Baby Baboon's cry, they settle on a nearby withered tree, watching the tall grass blades intently. When Fuli pops her head above the grass, Mwoga questions if she's all alone. She explains that she's hunting, and hints towards her prey being Mzingo. He quickly calls for his Committee to leave. Mwoga returns with his two fellow vultures when Fuli delivers the Baby Baboon to his mother. They swoop down to attack but are thrown off course when the baboons fight back by throwing fruit at them. Mwoga collides heads with the other vulture and plummets to the ground. A short while later, he is back in the air and follows Mzingo's commands by aiming for the Baby Baboon whilst he deals with Fuli. Mzingo meets his match and is pinned by Fuli, and calls to Mwoga and the other vulture to cease their actions. Mwoga questions his leader as to whether or not they should have a vote, but Mzingo is adamant that they leave immediately. Mwoga obeys him and the trio fly away. Ono and the Egg Mwoga teamed up with Mpishi to capture Ona. Trivia *His voice actor Cam Clarke is also the singing voice of Simba in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Mwoga means "fear" or "cowardice" in Swahili. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters who fly Category:African characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Henchmen Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Vultures Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Reformed characters